Kings Island
Kings Island is a 364-acre (147 ha) amusement park located 24 miles (39 km) northeast of Cincinnati in Mason, Ohio. Owned and operated by Cedar Fair, the park first opened in 1972 by the Taft Broadcasting Company. It was part of a larger effort to move and expand Coney Island, a popular resort destination along the banks of the Ohio River that was prone to frequent flooding. After more than $300 million in capital investments,4 the park features over 100 attractions including fourteen roller coasters and a 33-acre (13 ha) water park. Early in its history, Kings Island has appeared in popular sitcoms and received widespread recognition for its record-breaking attractions and events. One of the park's most well-known attractions, The Racer, is often credited with reviving worldwide interest in roller coasters during the 1970s. Others, such as The Beast and Banshee, have set several world records, some of which remain standing. The largest investment in park history is Orion, a giga coaster scheduled to open in 2020. The park has also suffered through times of negative publicity, particularly surrounding the early demise of roller coasters The Bat and Son of Beast. Kings Island is divided into several themed sections and operates seasonally from early spring through the fall, partially reopening for Winterfest during the holiday season. In 2017, Kings Island was the second-most visited seasonal amusement park in the United States behind Cedar Point, with an estimated 3.47 million visitors. It was third overall for seasonal attendance in North America, which was led by Canada's Wonderland. In addition, Kings Island has won Golden Ticket Awards from Amusement Today for having the "Best Kids' Area" in the world for eighteen consecutive years (2001–2018) as well as “Best New Ride” in 2017 for Mystic Timbers. Contents HistoryEdit Kings Island's iconic entrance with the Eiffel Tower Kings Island was conceived as early as 1964 when Coney Island, a popular amusement park 10 miles (16 km) east of downtown Cincinnati on the banks of the Ohio River, suffered from a major flood that submerged the area in over 14 feet (4.3 m) of water.567 Although occasional flooding was common at the successful park, the flood in 1964 was the fourth highest on record and caused considerable damage.5 Faced with already-limited space for expansion and parking, the event triggered discussions within the organization about relocating the park.56 Leading the way was Gary Wachs, son of Coney Island president Ralph Wachs, who with friends and family owned a majority of stock.5 He decided it was time to relocate the park to stay competitive.56 After years of research and traveling abroad, he presented ideas for a new theme park to the company's board of directors.5Some board members opposed relocating, including significant stockholder Charles Sawyer.5 It wasn't taken seriously until 1968, when actor Fess Parker announced plans to build a theme park in Northern Kentucky – well within Coney Island's primary market that extended as far south as Louisville.56 The announcement highlighted the need for change and gave Wachs' proposal credibility within the organization.5 Gary met with the president of Taft Broadcasting Company, a business interested in promoting its recently acquired Hanna-Barbera division, to discuss a possible merger.5 In July 1969, Taft Broadcasting Company purchased Coney Island for $6.5 million and soon after purchased 1,600 acres (650 ha) in Warren County, Ohio, for $3.2 million.68 Kings Island still owned 773 acres (313 ha) of that purchase as of 2005.8 The site is located between I-71 and the Little Miami River in what was then a part of Deerfield Township.7Following the purchase, Fess Parker's efforts to secure financing fell apart along with his plans to build a competing theme park.5 Taft Broadcasting and KECO (1970–1992)Edit Construction began on June 15, 1970.78 Later that year, a public contest was held to name the new park.8 "Kings Island" emerged the most popular for its recognition of the Kings Mills area as well as its predecessor Coney Island.78 Most of the former park's rides were relocated, and much of what remained was demolished.6 Coney Island's popular Sunlite Pool attraction continued to operate, however, and the park would be partially restored years later.678 Less than two years after breaking ground, Kings Island opened its gates to the public on April 29, 1972. It was the first of several preview events. The grand opening was held the following month on May 27, 1972.78 View from The Racer in the mid-1970s with the Zodiac (1975–1986) to the right One of the first major attractions featured at the park was The Racer, a wooden roller coaster consisting of two trains that race side-by-side on identical tracks.9 Designed by legendary designer John C. Allen, who was convinced to come out of retirement, The Racer was the first of its kind in 35 years and played an integral part of the roller coaster renaissance of the 1970s.910 Decades later, it would be awarded the Roller Coaster Landmark plaque from American Coaster Enthusiasts (ACE) for its achievement.11 Other roller coasters present on opening day in 1972 were the Bavarian Beetle, a small steel coaster brought over from Coney Island, and a new junior wooden coaster in the Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera originally named Scooby-Doo.12 The most expensive ride to open with the park, however, was Enchanted Voyage, a dark ride attraction that featured over 100 animatronic Hanna-Barbera characters and cost $2 million to construct.13 Kings Island was nationally promoted in two well-known sitcoms on ABC. Each filmed an episode on location at the park: The Partridge Family in 1972 and The Brady Bunch in 1973.14The Brady Bunch was produced by Paramount Television, a large Taft Broadcasting shareholder.15 The park also held several world-record-breaking events. In 1974, 69-year-old Karl Wallenda set a world record for the longest tightrope skywalk at a distance of 1,800 feet (550 m), which was performed 60 feet (18 m) off the ground.16 The following year, Evel Knievelsuccessfully jumped fourteen Greyhound buses on his Harley Davidson at Kings Island, clearing a distance of 133 feet (41 m) – a record that wasn't broken until 1999.1718 The longest successful jump of his career was also his last major stunt,17 and the nationally televised event was broadcast live on ABC landing 52 percent of the TV audience for that hour with an estimated 55 million viewers.18 The national exposure kept the park at the forefront of the industry, and executives favored the attention and revenue being generated by newsworthy events surrounding new world records.19 To keep momentum going, Kings Island spent years researching and designing a mammoth roller coaster, The Beast, which opened in 1979 as a record-smashing, wooden roller coaster.19 It was designed and manufactured internally by the park.19 On the heels of early success came turbulent times beginning in the 1980s. Kings Island partnered with Arrow Development, an amusement ride company well known for its work at Disneyland and Disney World,20 to develop a unique roller coaster concept. The Bat would open to the public in 1981 as the first modern-day, suspended roller coaster featuring an overhead track with train cars that would swing freely from side to side, meant to simulate the feeling of flight.2021 Although it was well-received by those who rode it, it was plagued with design flaws and constant maintenance that resulted in frequent closures over its short, three-year history.2021 In order to appease frustrated guests, the south track of The Racer began running its trains backward in 1982, which became so popular that the change remained until 2008.21 The park also pushed forward with its next major addition, King Cobra, which opened in 1984 as the first of its kind to be designed from inception as a stand-up roller coaster.21 Kings Island also went through a series of ownership changes over the next decade. Taft sold its theme park division in 1984 for $167.5 million to Kings Entertainment Company (KECO), a company formed by senior executives and general managers of Taft Attractions Group.22 Three parks – Kings Island, Kings Dominion and Carowinds – were involved in the sale.22 Taft invested in KECO to retain one-third interest.23 Three years later in 1987, Kings Island was sold individually to American Financial Corporation, led by Carl Lindner.72425 The deal included a contract with KECO to continue managing park operations.72425 KECO, which retained ownership of the other two parks,24 also added Great America to its portfolio after purchasing it in 1989 from the city of Santa Clara, California.2627 Paramount's Kings Island (1992–2006)Edit The Eiffel Tower and the fountains at night In 1992, Paramount Communications Inc. (formerly Gulf+Western) purchased KECO along with Kings Island from American Financial in a deal worth $400 million.242829Paramount formed a new division known as Paramount Parks.28 They bought out the remaining 80% stake in Canada's Wonderland in 1993, raising the number of parks to five.830 That same year, Paramount Parks began incorporating themes from its movies into the park.8 Viacom entered the picture after acquiring Paramount in 1994, paving the way for the appearance of Nickelodeon themes. First was Nickelodeon Splat City, followed by Nickelodeon Central and eventually Nickelodeon Universe.31 In 1997, a year after leaving Deerfield Township, the city of Mason annexed most of Kings Island.32 A temporary measure allowed for some land to remain in Deerfield in an attempt to appease park officials and reduce the impact on the township.33 The rest would be annexed in 1999.34 On June 14, 2005, Viacom announced intentions to split into two companies (Viacom and CBS Corporation) with CBS inheriting Paramount Parks.35 Seven months later in January 2006, CBS announced intentions to sell its theme park division.3637 CBS CEO Leslie Moonves said that despite the health and profitability of its Paramount Parks business, it was "one that just doesn't fit our core strategy".37 Cedar Fair era (2006–present)Edit After receiving interest from a variety of potential suitors,37 CBS announced the sale of Paramount Parks to Cedar Fair on June 30, 2006, for approximately $1.24 billion.38 The acquisition of Kings Island gave Cedar Fair ownership of the last of three major amusement parks in Ohio, alongside Cedar Point and Geauga Lake – the latter was purchased from Six Flags in 2004.39Part of the agreement allowed Kings Island to continue using Nickelodeon themes and characters for four years and other Paramount-related branding for ten years, with the option to extend the license on both.840 Cedar Fair opted for a buyout option within an agreement clause to remove Paramount branding after one season.40 Beginning in 2008, Face/Off became Invertigo,41 The Italian Job Stunt Track became Backlot Stunt Coaster,42 Tomb Raider: The Ride became The Crypt43 and Top Gun became Flight Deck.44 Nickelodeon's presence remained until the 2010 season, when Cedar Fair began incorporating its Peanuts theme throughout the park, primarily in the children's area.45 In late 2009, the Mason City Council decided to put a measure on its 2010 ballot that would mandate a 3-percent ticket tax and a 5-percent parking tax at both Kings Island and The Beach waterpark. Council member Tony Bradburn argued that it was necessary for the city to help pay for infrastructure improvements, as well as cover police and fire expenses.46 This proposed tax hike was the center of debate for several months. Kings Island actively encouraged the public to write, email and call Mason City Council representatives to express opposition.47 On February 8, 2010, the Mason City Council voted 5–1 against the measure.4849 Areas and attractionsEdit Action ZoneEdit Action Zone opened in 1974 as Lion Country Safari, a 100-acre (40 ha) section of the park featuring a monorail ride that took guests on a safari-style tour through an animal preservation. This was part of a network of other safari-style zoos also called Lion Country Safari. It was later renamed Wild Animal Safari in 1977.5051 In 1983, the area became known as Wild Animal Habitat and included Adventure Village, a new area within the rebranded section.52 Over the years, it featured rides such as Screamin' Demon (1977–87), the first steel looping roller coaster to run both forward and backward in the United States, and King Cobra (1984–2001), a stand-up looping roller coaster that was the first of its kind in the world.315354 Early in its tenure after purchasing Kings Island, Paramount unveiled Top Gun, a suspended roller coaster from Arrow Dynamics, in 1993.55 Located next to the habitat attraction, it was titled after a film of the same name and was the first ride to be added to the park with a Paramount theme.55 The following year, the entire area was renamed Adventure Village coinciding with the removal of the animal habitat and monorail ride.31 In 1999, a two-year expansion initiative began with the area's renaming to Action Zone and the addition of two new attractions – Drop Zone: Stunt Tower and Face/Off.731 When it debuted, Action Zone resembled a movie stunt set featuring a water tower as the centerpiece. The water tower was originally part of a skit with stunts and special effects that imitated a live movie set with a director and stunt performers.56 Son of Beast opened in 2000, the second year of the area's two-year expansion. It was the tallest and fastest wooden roller coaster in the world and the first of its kind to feature a vertical loop.57 As a result of a number of structural issues and two accidents, the ride closed permanently in 2009 and was eventually demolished in 2012.57 Other notable rides include Delirium, which opened in 2003 as the largest Giant Frisbee ride in the world, and Banshee, the world's longest inverted roller coaster which opened in 2014 at the former location of Son of Beast.5859 Coney MallEdit When Kings Island first opened in 1972, a section of the park was dedicated to its predecessor, Coney Island. The area was constructed to resemble the former park's carnival-style layout and featured many of its flat rides which were relocated, including Monster, Scrambler, and Dodgem. One of the flagship attractions during the park's inaugural year, The Racer, was located in this section.61 In addition to rides, some of Coney Island's famous Ginkgo trees were transplanted, lining the middle of the walkway.7 Originally called Coney Island, the area was later renamed Old Coney in 1980 and again to its present name Coney Mall in 1986.62636465 The area also features game booths, arcades and concession stands reminiscent of state fairs and traveling carnivals from the early twentieth century.66 In 1975, Zodiac debuted in the Coney Island mall, which was billed as a "spinning, climbing double ferris wheel".6162 Brokered by Intamin and manufactured by Waagner-Biro, the three-minute ride featured twelve gondolas on each of the two wheels which were mounted to a long, hydraulic arm.6768 It closed in 1986 and reopened at Wonderland Sydney in 1989.697071 In the 1980s, the area saw the additions of Skylab, Zephyr, and Vortex, a six-inversion looping roller coaster that briefly held a world record for most inversions.772 Following Paramount's acquisition of the park in 1992, Coney Mall was further expanded in 1994 with Days of Thunder, a motion simulator ride in the new Action Theater attraction, and in 1996 with Flight of Fear, the world's first launched roller coaster to feature a linear induction motor (LIM).772 In 2005, one of the last Paramount-themed attractions to open at the park, The Italian Job: Stunt Track (now known as Backlot Stunt Coaster), was unveiled.773 The roller coaster replaced the antique car ride Les Taxis.74 Firehawk, a flying roller coasterpreviously known as X-Flight at Geauga Lake, was relocated to Kings Island next to Flight of Fear in 2007.72 The area housing both roller coasters became known as X-Base, a sub-section within Coney Mall that took on its own theme.75 The most recent addition to Coney Mall was WindSeeker, added in 2011. The 301-foot-tall (92 m), three-minute swing ride features 32, two-person carriages that spin around a central tower up to 30 miles per hour (48 km/h).76 Kings Island announced that Firehawkwould be removed following the 2018 season and that Kings Mill Antique Autos, a new antique cars ride, would debut in 2019.77 X-BaseEdit X-Base is a sub-area of Coney Mall that opened in 2007. Flight of Fear was introduced in 1996, but with the addition of Firehawk in 2007, the area took on its own theme, centered around flight and propulsion. Although previously designated by a sign, the area is not listed on the park map. Firehawk closed in 2018 and was removed prior to the 2019 season.88 In place of the demolished ride, Cedar Fair filed plans with Mason City Town Hall, which revealed blueprints for a new giga coaster and trademark names for Orion and Polaris.89 On August 15, 2019, Kings Island held an evening event to officially announce the new coaster as Orion.90 Along with Orion's scheduled opening in 2020, X-Base will be renamed Area 72.90 International StreetEdit At the heart of the amusement park, visitors are greeted by International Street which lies just beyond the main entrance. As one of the park's original staples when it opened in 1972, International Street was designed by Bruce Bushman, a former Walt Disney Imagineering layout design artist.6693 The area's architecture and cultural themes represent Italy, Spain, Germany and Switzerland.6693 To save on the cost of construction, the second story of each building was designed on a three-quarters scale, borrowing from a practice used by Disney throughout their theme parks.94 The area's main attractions include the Royal Fountain, a 600,000-US-gallon pool (2,300 m3) capable of shooting 10,000 US gallons (38 m3) of water into the air each minute,95 and the signature Eiffel Tower, a one-third scale replica of the originalwhich offers a view of the entire park to its guests. Grand Carousel, a classic carousel built in 1926 and originally located at Coney Island, is another International Street attraction.96 Also located here is the Kings Island Theater and a variety of restaurants and souvenir shops. In 1992, a dark ride attraction known as Phantom Theater was added to the park's lineup. It utilized an Omnimover-style system to transport riders through specially themed rooms resembling a behind-the-scenes tour of a haunted theater. Previously, the building housed the Enchanted Voyage (1972–1983) and Smurf's Enchanted Voyage (1984–1991), both Old Mill dark rides that used unaccompanied boats floating along water-filled guideways. After a couple theme changes in 2003 and 2010, Phantom Theater became known as Boo Blasters on Boo Hill.315397 OktoberfestEdit Oktoberfest, relating to the eponymous German festival, opened with the park in 1972. The area resembles a German town with timber-framed, German-style architecture. The Festhaus building is its central attraction, featuring live shows with several indoor eateries. Nearby is an outdoor bar that serves alcoholic beverages, with a portion of its seating area located above water bordering Oktoberfest lake. Rides within this section of the park include a mine train roller coaster called Adventure Express, which opened in 1991, and a swinging pirate ship ride called Viking Fury, which opened in 1982.99100 Sling Shot, one of two pay-per-ride attractions at Kings Island, is also located within Oktoberfest.101 Planet SnoopyEdit Entrance to Planet Snoopy The area initially opened with the park in 1972 as The Happy Land of Hanna-Barbera and was later shortened to Hanna-Barbera Land. The area's flagship attraction was a junior wooden roller coaster named Scooby-Doo (later known as Woodstock Express), which like The Racer was designed by John C. Allen. The portion of the area that borders Rivertown was revamped in 1995 with the addition of a kids' play area, stage and water attraction, and the new sub-section was named Nickelodeon Splat City. In 2001, the log ride Kings Mills Log Flume was updated with a children's theme and renamed The Wild Thornberrys River Adventure. The Rugrats Runaway Reptar inverted roller coaster was introduced the same year. This expansion into an area that was originally part of Rivertown became known as Nickelodeon Central. Hanna-Barbera Land was gradually converted over the next several years and eventually renamed "Nickelodeon Universe" in 2006.31 Following Cedar Fair's purchase of the park from Paramount in 2006, Nickelodeon-themed elements were eventually removed and replaced with Peanuts comic strip themes in 2010 – the children's brand marketed at other Cedar Fair parks. Nickelodeon Universe became known as Planet Snoopy.45 The area features many rides intended for smaller children, as well as three family-oriented roller coasters and a skater coaster. Amusement Today has awarded Kings Island with the Golden Ticket Awardfor Best Kids' Area in the World for eighteen consecutive years (2001–2018).103104 Kings Island's Planet Snoopy was also the largest in the Cedar Fair chain until 2013, when Kings Dominion doubled the size of its Planet Snoopy section.105 RivertownEdit Rivertown is an area within the park that features a western theme depicting a town with ranch-style buildings, old wooden signs, and one of the park's most iconic attractions, the Kings Island & Miami Valley Railroad. Originally intended to be named Frontier Land, the area was eventually named Rivertown when it debuted with the park in 1972.113 The area included attractions such as Kings Mill Log Flume and Shawnee Landing, a canoe ride in a part of Rivertown known as Kenton's Cove.1294 Throughout the 1970s, Rivertown saw the addition of several attractions including Kenton's Cove Keelboat Canal in 1973, which was an elevated log flume ride that operated through the 2000 season, and The Beast roller coaster in 1979.53 Designed internally by Kings Island, The Beast opened as the tallest, fastest, and longest roller coaster in the world, and in addition to retaining its record length,114 it remains one of the most popular wooden roller coasters in the annual Golden Ticket Awards from Amusement Today.115116117 Other rides added over the years include a river rafting ride called White Water Canyon, which opened in 1985, and a heavily themed, indoor flat ride called Tomb Raider: The Ride (later renamed The Crypt), which opened in place of Kenton's Cove Keelboat Canal in 2002.53 The Crypt closed permanently in 2011. In 2009, the park's first roller coaster from Bolliger & Mabillard, called Diamondback, opened in Rivertown. The 230-foot-tall (70 m) hypercoaster reaches a top speed of 80 mph (130 km/h) and features a splashdown water effect finale.118 In August 2016, Kings Island revealed plans to build Mystic Timbers, a 109-foot-tall (33 m) wooden roller coaster that opened in 2017.119120 The new ride added 3,265 feet (995 m) of track bringing the park's wooden coaster total to 18,804 feet (5,731 m), making it the most of any amusement park in the world.121 Soak CityEdit Included with park admission, Soak City is a 33-acre (13 ha) water park featuring two wave pools, several children's areas and a variety of water slides.125 It originally opened in 1989 as WaterWorks and has since been expanded several times.7 It was renamed in 2004 to Crocodile Dundee's Boomerang Bay, based on the titular character from the film "Crocodile" Dundee, played by Paul Hogan who was also hired to promote the revamped water park.126 Following Cedar Fair's acquisition of Kings Island, it was later renamed Boomerang Bay, and all references to the film character were removed. On September 2, 2011, Kings Island announced a $10-million expansion of the water park for the 2012 season, as well as a plan to rename it Soak City.127 Tropical Plunge, a seven-story water slide complex, was added for the 2016 season.128 Halloween HauntEdit Halloween Haunt is a Halloween-themed event at Kings Island that operates on weekends from September through October. It features haunted houses, mazes, live shows, and most of the park's regular season attractions. Special lighting and fog effects are utilized throughout the park, and actors in costume engage with guests. The event originally debuted as FearFest in 2000, and the name was later changed to Halloween Haunt in 2007.129130131 WinterfestEdit Following a twelve-year absence, park officials confirmed in 2016 that Winterfest would return in 2017. The annual, Christmas-themed holiday festival operates from mid-November through late December and features ice skating on the Royal Fountain as well as the lighting of the park's Eiffel Tower. Several ride attractions are open, and International Street is transformed into a winter village filled with Christmas carolers, homemade crafts, and holiday-themed refreshments and snacks. Fast LaneEdit Fast Lane, introduced at Kings Island in July 2011, is a secondary queue system that offers shorter wait times on the park's most popular rides.132 In addition to the standard admission charge, visitors can bypass the standard wait line by purchasing a wrist band that grants access to the Fast Lane queue. A limited number of wrist bands are sold each day. The two options available for purchase are Fast Lane and Fast Lane Plus, the latter of which adds several additional rides to the list.133. Kings Island offers Fright Lane passes that operate the same way as Fast Lane but are for Halloween Haunt attractions only. A feature called "Skeleton Key" was added to Fright Lane in 2014, which unlocks additional room access within certain haunted attractions.134 Significant factsEdit Notable additionsEdit * 1977: Screamin' Demon debuted as one of the first forward- and backward-looping roller coasters in the United States.135136 It was later sold in 1987 to Camden Park in Huntington, West Virginia, where it operated as the Thunderbolt Express until 1999. It was eventually dismantled in 2004. Son of Beast with loop * 1979: Kings Island unveiled The Beast setting records as the world's tallest, fastest and longest roller coaster.137 * 1981: The park introduced The Bat, generally accepted as the first permanent modern-day suspended roller coaster.138 However, plagued with mechanical problems and downtime, The Bat was removed just three years later in 1984. * 1982: Kings Island introduced Winterfest, a Christmas-time holiday event which ran from late-November through December. The yearly event was discontinued after the 1992 season, though it made a one-year appearance in 2005 before returning permanently in 2017. * 1984: King Cobra opened as the first roller coaster to be designed from the ground-up as a stand-up coaster, even though others had been converted to stand-up designs. King Cobra was dismantled and put up for sale in 2002, when downtime and maintenance proved prohibitive. Overview of The Racer, plus Firehawk and Flight of Fear * 1987: The Vortex was added to the park and briefly held a record with six inversions. * 1989: WaterWorks debuted as a family water park featuring a wave pool, water slides and other attractions. * 1999: Kings Island's "Adventure Village" area began the first of a two-year expansion to re-energize the area. Renamed Paramount Action Zone, the area was completely re-themed as a brightly colored movie studio backlot. Two new rides, FACE/OFF and Drop Zone: Stunt Tower, opened with the latter setting a new record for the world's tallest gyro drop. * 2000: For the second year of the Paramount Action Zone two-year expansion, Son of Beast opened setting records as the world's tallest, fastest and only-looping wooden roller coaster. Billed as a sequel to Kings Island's own legendary roller coaster, The Beast, Son of Beast was also the park's first hypercoaster. In October 2000, Kings Island debuted FearFestwhich runs annually from late September through October (later renamed to Halloween Haunt). * 2002: Tomb Raider: The Ride opened at Kings Island using an unorthodox marketing approach. The vehicle was by design concealed from view even as guests are being seated. Opening-day riders did not know what was going to happen as the ride started. Under the hood, the ride was based on a typical top spin model ride, except that this version was the world's first Giant variation to hold nearly twice as many riders as prior efforts. In addition, the ride operated indoors synchronized to a musical score, lasers, water effects, fog and theatrical lighting. Diamondback's lift hill * 2005: Kings Island opened Italian Job: Stunt Track, a roller coaster that primarily focused on special effects to tie in with the film The Italian Job (sister park Canada's Wonderlandopened one the same year). * 2007: Kings Island unveiled Firehawk, a Vekoma Flying Dutchman roller coaster. The ride originally opened in 2001 at Geauga Lake under the name X-Flight but was relocated to Kings Island after the 2006 season. Its track colors were changed from neon green to red, while its supports were changed from dark gray to steel gray. * 2009: A steel hypercoaster from Bolliger & Mabillard called Diamondback opened in place of the former Swan Lake.139 * 2010: Planet Snoopy opened in place of the Nickelodeon Universe kids area. The Nickelodeon-themed attractions and characters from Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo were completely removed. This change marked the first time since the park's debut in 1972 that Scooby-Doo was not present in the park. * 2011: WindSeeker, a tower swinger ride manufactured by Mondial, was added to the Coney Mall next to the Vortex. Fast Lane. A Pay-Per-Use attraction called Dinosaurs Alive! debuted at Kings Island as the world's largest animatronic dinosaur park.140 It is located in Coney Mall near WindSeeker. Dinosaurs Alive 3D was also introduced to the Action Theater presented in Dolby 3D. * 2012: Soak City was announced on September 2, 2011, as the new name for Boomerang Bay. The Australian theme was dropped and additions included a second, larger wave pool along with sand-volleyball courts and a completely revamped lazy river with new names all around.141 * 2014: The longest inverted roller coaster in the world, Banshee, opened in the location previously occupied by Son of Beast and Thunder Alley within the park's Action Zone.142143 * 2017: Mystic Timbers, a wooden coaster manufactured by Great Coasters International is added. It is located in the park's Rivertown area. Winterfest has also been confirmed to make its return after a twelve-year hiatus.144 * 2018: Firehawk permanently closed in October 2018.145 * 2019: The park brings back the Les Taxis attraction as Kings Mills Antique Autos, featuring new vehicles and a new location.146 Notable eventsEdit * 1972: ABC sitcom, The Partridge Family, filmed at the park in the episode "I Left My Heart in Cincinnati" which aired on January 26, 1973 (Episode #66 from Season 3). * 1973: Another ABC sitcom, The Brady Bunch, filmed at the park in the episode "The Cincinnati Kids" which aired later that year on November 23.147 * 1974: Sixty-nine-year-old Karl Wallenda broke a world skywalk distance record of 1,800 feet (550 m).16148 * October 25, 1975: A nationally televised event featured Evel Knievel successfully jumping fourteen Greyhound buses at Kings Island, clearing a record-breaking distance of 133 feet (41 m) which stood until 1999.1718 * May 24, 2008: Robbie Knievel, son of Evel, successfully jumped over 24 Coke Zero trucks in the Kings Island Parking Lot. This was expected to be the last of Robbie's big jumps.149 * July 4, 2008: High wire artist Rick Wallenda broke the world skywalk distance record of 1,800 feet (550 m) held by his grandfather, Karl Wallenda, by walking 2,000 feet (610 m) on a 75-foot-high wire (23 m) from Kings Island's Eiffel Tower to the park's entrance and back.150151 * August 31, 2008: Barry Williams, Susan Olsen and Mike Lookinland returned to Kings Island for A Very Brady Reunion, a four-show special of song, dance and Brady Bunch stories.152 * August 15, 2009: Nik Wallenda completed a skywalk on a wire suspended 262 feet (80 m) above the ground that extended 800 feet (240 m). Although it didn't break any world records, it was the highest skywalk Nik had completed to date and was three times higher than the skywalk Rick Wallenda performed a year earlier.153 * May 19, 2013: Former Brady Bunch stars Barry Williams, Susan Olsen and Christopher Knight returned to the park to "entertain park guests during four shows of singing, dancing and Brady Bunch anecdotes".154155 Notable peopleEdit The following is a list of former employees at Kings Island that later became well known in another industry:156157158 * Curtis Cregan (actor) – worked as a live shows performer and emcee for the Nickelodeon show at Kings Island * Carmen Electra (singer) – started her professional career in 1990 as a dancer at Kings Island in the show “It’s Magic” * Woody Harrelson (actor) – wood carver at Kings Island during high school * Justin Jeffre (singer) – part of quartet that performed throughout the park * Lewis Johnson (reporter) – former rides supervisor on the Beast and Racer roller coasters at Kings Island (1981–87)159 * Nick Lachey (singer) – part of quartet that performed throughout the park * Dan Patrick (TV/radio sports host) – worked on park's golf course grounds crew * Susan Perkins (1978 Miss America) – worked at the park as a live shows performer * Gigi Rice (actress) OtherEdit Dogstreet CemeteryEdit Dogstreet cemetery is located at the north end of the Kings Island parking lot and is maintained by Deerfield Township. The historic cemetery dates back to 1803. The Warren County Genealogical Society documented nearly 70 grave sites in the cemetery, though as of 2005, only 52 headstones remained.160 On January 11, 2012, the amusement park and cemetery were featured on season 8, episode 1 of Ghost Hunters entitled Roller Ghoster. The show investigated claims of haunted occurrences inside the park and around the cemetery, particularly of a ghost reportedly known as "Missouri Jane."161 Warren County Genealogical Society records document a grave for a Missouri Jane Galeenor, who died in 1846 at age five.162 Kings Island resortEdit As part of the Kings Island resort, in 1972 Taft Broadcasting Company built a golf course, hotel and campground. * The Golf Center at Kings Island -''' Designed by Jack Nicklaus with Desmond Muirhead,163164 the 18-hole "Grizzly" and the 9-hole "Bruin" golf courses are located just across Interstate 71. The "Grizzly" was used for PGA and LPGA tournaments throughout the years. The Kings Island golf courses were formerly known as the Jack Nicklaus Golf Center, Jack Nicklaus Sports Center165166 and The Jack Nicklaus Golden Bear Golf Courses.167 * '''Kings Island Inn - Designed to depict a small alpine village, the 300-room inn, also known as Kings Island Resort & Conference Center168 was located on Kings Island Drive across the street from the park. It featured a restaurant, indoor and outdoor pools, tennis court, sand volleyball, half-court basketball and a conference center. The inn was also featured in the Partridge Family's episode "I Left My Heart in Cincinnati" and the Brady Bunch episode "The Cincinnati Kids". The inn and conference center closed in 2014.169 * Kings Island Campground - The park used to offer a 45-acre campground, but it was closed in 2004.170 A large portion of the land was sold to Great Wolf Resorts, and in partnership with Kings Island, they developed Great Wolf Lodge, a resort hotel that cost approximately $100 million to construct.171 Kings Island greenhouseEdit The park has its own greenhouse just off of Columbia Road. It can be seen from the top of The Bat's lift hill. It produces the flowers and topiary for the park. Some of their notable work is the "Living Liberty Bell" topiary and working "Flower Clock" near the Eiffel Tower.172 Awards and recognitionEdit * Amusement Today – Golden Ticket Award for Best Kids’ Area (2001–2018)104 * NAPHA – Award for best new attraction for 2009 (Diamondback)173 * Themed Entertainment Association – An attendance report that ranks Kings Island third among seasonal amusement parks in North America, with an estimated 3.47 million visitors in 20172